narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Village and Country Rules
Village Rules: Village Naming: #'No village is allowed to be named Water, Fire, Wind, Thunder/Lighting, or Earth. However villages can be named after their derivative (e.g. Hidden Tornado Village).' # No village is allowed to be named Dragon or Dinosaurs. However you can name your village after reptiles in general or any other reptile. # No naming after animals/plants/bugs/etc. that couldn't survive in your village's surrounding environment or climate. For example, if your village is in the Mountains and it's cold and snowing most the time then you can't name yourself after animals that would have an hard time living there like a Elephant. Content: # Villages are required to have the following: History, Clans (if any), Hierarchy (Leadership), and Geography. # The history section must be at least 1 paragraph. # If there are any clans then create a list, a summary of the clan is optional. # Hierarchy should explain how a ninja graduates from the academy and how they get promoted to higher ranks. Also telling who the leader of that village is. # Geography should be one paragraph explaining the surrounding environment and climate. Land/Country Rules: Land Naming: # No land is allowed to be named Water, Fire, Wind, Thunder/Lighting, or Earth. However lands can be named after their derivative (e.g. Land of Gust). # No land is allowed to be named Dragon or Dinosaurs. However you can name your lands after reptiles in general or any other reptile. # No naming after animals/plants/bugs/ect. that couldn't survive in your land's environment or climate. For example if your land is mountainous and it's cold and snowing most the time then you can't name your self after animals that would have an hard time living there like Elephant. Content: # Lands are required to have the following: History, Hierarchy (Leadership), Geography, Culture, Ninja specialty, and Shinobi Villages. # The History must be at least 1 paragraph. # Hierarchy can just include who is in control of the country and what their relationship with the ninja village head is. # Geography should be 1 paragraph explaining the surrounding environment and climate and its location in regard to the Great Five Shinobi Lands. # Culture should be 1 paragraph of the inhabitants' customs, beliefs and practices as well of any special holidays or festivals they may hold. # Ninja Specialty should explain what type of jutsu ninja from that country generally practice or train. # Create of section of the ninja villages in the land. There is a limit of 5 ninja villages per land/country. Admin Review: # If your village or country doesn't not meet the standards one week after the rules are implemented then they shall be put on the List of Failed Fanon Villages and Lands. Those who meet the requirements shall be put on Geography. If your village has been placed on the fail list, contact an admin on how to improve your village article and implement the changes. From there, if the admin approves the article, it shall enter into peer review. Articles will not be removed from the list because you promised to improve your village unless you village article has existed in less than one week in which your article will not be graded until it has existed on the site for 1 week. Additional Info: # A paragraph is''' 4 sentences or more.'''